


It's Not A Real Party Until There's Some Steamy God On Science Action On A Balcony

by hentailobster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, two horny bois are bored at a party, what happens next will shock you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: There is a notable lack of explicit fics in this ship's tag so please accept my humble gift





	It's Not A Real Party Until There's Some Steamy God On Science Action On A Balcony

The party was kind of boring, if Bruce were to be honest.   
It wasn’t like when the team all hung out back at the tower and ate snacks until three am, no this was a ”dress up fancy and arrive in a limo”-party, with celebrities that Bruce thought he had seen before but could never quite remember and politicians who wanted to congratulate him for turning into a green monster from time to time. They all kept a safe distance.   
From what Bruce could tell, none of his fellow avengers were exactly thriving either but they were at least socially competent enough to act like they cared about the party.   
Bruce sighed and spun his glass, letting the undoubtedly expensive alcohol in it turn into a little whirlpool. He had tasted it earlier and found that it wasn’t any more appealing than any other alcohol he had tasted on any other party. A little sour and burning hot when he swallowed it. For perhaps the fiftieth time that evening he looked around the dimly lit room to see if he could discreetly get rid of the glass somewhere, but it seemed like wherever he turned people fixed their gaze on him. He sighed again and tried another sip. The drink was still gross.   
”I must admit, I expected more from a midgardian feast” Somehow, Thor had managed to sneak up on him. Last Bruce had seen of him he’d been making small talk with someone who looked like royalty. Then again, most people at the party did, to some extent.   
None of them as effortlessly as Thor, though.   
”Well I guess it’s hard to compare to what gods get up to on a special occasion” Bruce said as he eyed Thor. It still felt a little weird to be able to do it so obviously, but Bruce would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Thor’s outfit wasn’t particularly fancy per se, but the way he carried himself made it look stylish in a way that Bruce knew no one could really accomplish. It was Thor’s.   
”We do get up to…more than this” Thor’s gaze swept over the guests and Bruce couldn’t help but notice how many of them tried to catch it. A public relationship obviously didn’t mean anything to a majority of them.   
_Mine._ Bruce tried to convince himself that it was The Hulk talking, but he also felt like he had the right to be a little possessive. Especially when about fifty people were mentally undressing his boyfriend. He locked eyes with one of the guys in the crowd as he wrapped his arm around Thor’s waist, which earned him a mortified look. Someone was not expecting to get caught.   
Thor looked down at Bruce, obviously aware of what was going on. A knowing smirk played on his lips as he leaned in closer to whisper in Bruce’s ear.   
”Jealous are we?”   
”Just a little worried you’re gonna run off with some princess” Bruce tried to say it jokingly, but there was some manner of truth to the statement and it managed to slip into his tone.   
”Oh Bruce, _älskade_ ” Thor kissed his cheek ”The only one I want to run off with is you. Preferably right now, if I’m being honest”   
”How about we get some fresh air?”  
”Sounds perfect. I found this great spot. Very secluded”   
”Are you saying-” Bruce felt his eyes widen.   
”Perhaps” Thor shrugged and smiled at Bruce almost playfully ”Sounds like a plan?”  
”It definitely does”   
”Well then I suggest you get your hand out of my back pocket so I may lead the way”   
”I knew I left that somewhere” Bruce smiled innocently and let Thor take his hand. The two of them made their way through the crowd, excusing themselves whenever they bumped into anyone. Bruce spotted Tony across the room, rolling his eyes at them. He just grinned in response.   
Thor led him out of the great hall they were in and up a couple of stairs, then through a door that looked entirely unremarkable but turned out to lead out to a small balcony, facing the forest behind the mansion where the party was taking place. A couple of lounge chairs were stood facing outwards. Thor grabbed one of them and placed it in front of the door.   
”Safety measure” He said, then motioned for Bruce to sit. Bruce obliged, feeling his cheeks grow hot when Thor sat down on the floor in front of him. He placed his hands on Bruce’s knees and parted them slowly, inching himself closer until he was as far in between Bruce’s legs as he could get.   
”You know I’ve been thinking of this all night” He raised himself so that their faces were almost level. Bruce just had to lean forward slightly for their foreheads to touch. He took a deep breath, the smell of Thor mixing with the cool night air.   
”Oh yeah?” His voice was dropping to the point where it was almost a murmur.   
”M-hm” Thor wasn’t meeting his eyes, more focused on…other parts of Bruce’s anatomy. He lazily traced the patterns of Bruce’s belt buckle as he continued to speak ”Been thinking of how much I want you. Want to shove you down my throat until I can’t breathe”   
Bruce’s breath was quickening.   
”Well I’m sure- ah, I’m sure that can be arranged”   
”Fantastic!” Thor looked up at Bruce and licked his lips ”May I?”   
”Gimme a kiss first” Thor happily obliged, leaning up to meet Bruce who wasted no time on buildup. He opened his mouth instantly, granting access for Thor to explore. The two of them moved against each other for what felt like hours, all the while Bruce felt himself grow harder. By the time Thor pulled back, with a soft bite to Bruce’s bottom lip, it felt like the zipper to his pants was cutting into him.   
”God you really are something” Bruce managed to say. Thor smiled widely at the compliment and once again brought his hands to Bruce’s pants. After an approving nod from Bruce he quickly undid the belt and zipper. With a hum that could almost be described as gleeful he finally managed to push Bruce’s boxers low enough to get to where he wanted.   
Bruce shuddered at the feeling of a soft breeze against his erection.   
”Getting a little cold” He stammered.   
”Good thing I’m about to warm you up then” Bruce watched, mesmerized as Thor pushed his hair out of his face then placed a soft kiss to the tip of Bruce’s cock. The act sent electricity tingling through him and he did’t have to look to know that Thor’s fingertips were sparkling. Thor licked his lips and looked like he was about to go further when he suddenly frowned and looked back up again.   
”You have to tell me if I accidentally zap you” Bruce couldn’t help but snort. It was true that he’d get an electric shock now and then during sex, but it wasn’t like he particularly minded it. If anything it was kind of hot, having something that could always tell him if Thor was enjoying himself. Still, the god tended to worry about it and would always make sure Bruce was okay whenever he got a bit ’overcharged’. As if he couldn’t get any cuter.   
”You know you don’t have to worry about that” Bruce reached out to caress Thor’s cheek ”But I’ll make sure to tell you” At that, Thor leaned into the touch with a content smile on his face. Bruce smiled back and closed his eyes in anticipation as Thor moved away. There was a moment calm before Bruce felt hot breath above his cock and he just barely had time to brace himself before Thor took him in. The sudden feeling of hot lips and an increasing electrical current made him cry out and he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, hearing how the sound echoed into the night. He looked down to see Thor raising his eyebrows at Bruce and while he couldn’t really smirk at the moment his eyes were giving a similar expression. Bruce was just about to say something when Thor hollowed his cheeks and started moving upwards, agonizingly slowly. By the time he reached the tip Bruce was breathless and had a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the chair. Anything he’d wanted to say had gotten lost somewhere deep in his throat, now all he could manage were low moans and gasps as Thor started working up a pace.   
Bruce leaned back slightly and let himself enjoy the ride. With each time Thor took him in down to the base he felt like he was being pushed towards a literal edge and it wasn’t long until he tapped the side of Thor’s head, meaning he needed to talk. Thor let go of his cock with a final lick, then turned to Bruce.   
”What’s on your mind, _älskade?_ ” He was out of breath and what looked like saliva but could definitely be something else was dripping from the corner of his mouth into his beard. Bruce wanted to kiss him clean.   
”I’m really close. Do you have like, a napkin or anything?” It felt a little awkward to break the mood, but it was necessary. They couldn’t come back to the party looking like-  
”No need for that” Thor shrugged and made a move to go back to his previous occupation, but Bruce put a hand in his hair, stopping him halfway.   
”Wait I just need to clear things up-” He took a deep breath trying to collect the thoughts that had just been interrupted ”Do you mean you want to…” He trailed off, but Thor seemed to get what he was trying to communicate.   
”If you want it”   
”Yes! Oh _god_ yes” Bruce shuddered at the thought of finishing in Thor’s mouth. Of Thor swallowing all the evidence of their evening… ”Yes please, I’d love that” He whispered.   
Thor grinned and without a word he took Bruce back into his mouth. Bruce kept his hand on Thor’s head and followed his boyfriend’s pace, his breath quickening as he felt his orgasm grow closer and closer…  
”Any- Ah, any second now” Thor quickened his pace and Bruce suddenly felt the electrical currents again. One particularly strong spark made the air crackle. The energy made the hair on Bruce’s arms stand on end and with a slightly too loud moan he was finally pushed over the edge. His grip on Thor’s hair tightened and he clenched his teeth as he spilled himself into the god’s mouth. He could feel Thor swallow around him as he slowly came down from the blissful high his orgasm had sent him to. He looked down at Thor with a lazy grin, but then straightened himself up.   
”Alright, your turn honey”   
”Uh, well about that-” Thor looked a little embarrassed. Before Bruce got to asking he slowly raised a sticky hand.   
Bruce giggled and leaned in to kiss Thor on the cheek ”You’re hopeless” He sighed and carefully stood up, testing to see if his legs could bear him. He really should have been able to figure out what was going on by the voltage levels Thor had gotten to, but his mind had been somewhat occupied at the time.   
”Can’t help it” Thor sounded a bit defensive, but not all too serious. That was good, Bruce wouldn’t want him to feel bad.   
”It doesn’t matter” He waved his hand dismissively ”Besides, I’m sure you’ve got more to offer”  
Thor’s face lit up ”I sure do” He nodded eagerly and Bruce had to laugh again.   
”Then let’s clean you up and go home”   
”Sounds like a plan”

**Author's Note:**

> "Älskade" means "beloved" in Swedish. I know this because I live in Sweden and speak Swedish there.   
> Please comment, this was very challenging to write, lads


End file.
